iCarly: The Lost Season
by guzman97
Summary: iCarly is sadly coming to an end and I decided to write a few episodes I would've like to see. What happens when Freddie and Carly go to NERD Camp? What if Sam was accepted into the Honors Program? What if Mrs. Benson and Pam fought? And why is Gibby locked in a freezer? NO SHIPPING. Sorry. : D
1. iNERD Camp, Part 1

**Episode 1: iN.E.R.D Camp**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so iCarly is sadly coming to an end after it was announced there was another season. So, I was wondering what type of episodes will be. I also want to write episodes that I wished I could've seen. And no matter how it seems, there will be NO SHIPPING. So, anyway, enjoy. :{D. (Can someone please tell me how to check how many reads you get. Thanks)**

* * *

**~~Characters~~**

Carly ~ The Web Show Co-Host, and Sam and Freddie's Best Friend

Sam ~ The Web Show Co-Host, and Carly and Freddie's Best Friend

Freddie ~ Technical Producer, and Carly and Sam's Best Friend.

Gibby ~ Gibby

Spencer ~ Great Artist, and Carly's Brother.

Diana ~ Runs N.E.R.D Camp

* * *

**~~N.E.R.D Camp~~**

_(Scene starts with Gibby standing in front of the couch where Sam & Spencer are sitting, Sam on the left side and Spencer on the right side, with bored faces and start to groan. They constantly move around)_

**Gibby**: So then, I told the doctor that my foot was starting to –

**Sam & Spencer**:_ (Groan and move)_

**Gibby** _(Annoyed): _So, as I was saying, the foot was starting to –

**Sam & Spencer**: _(Groan and move across the couch)_

**Gibby** _(Angry)_: Ok, what is up with you guys? Am I really that boring to be with?

_(Sam & Spencer look at each other and then at Gibby, who stands impatiently)_

**Gibby**: _(Opens arms) _Well?

**Spencer**: Well, _(Pauses)_, yeah.

**Sam**: You make me want to puke.

_(The elevator opens and Freddie, smiling holding a piece of paper, and Carly, carrying bags of groceries, walk out as they look at their friends.)_

**Carly**: Hey guys

**Freddie**: Hi _(Waves while smiling)_

**Spencer**: _(Quickly gets up from couch and stands next to Carly and Freddie in an attempt to change the subject) _Look, Carly, and Freddie are here!

**Freddie**: And? _(Smiles)_

**Sam**: Did you get me any bacon?

**Freddie**: _(Walks next to the couch, standing near Sam) _Nope.

**Sam**: Why are you so happy?

**Freddie **_(Happily): _Remember that camp where you ruined my application?

**Sam**: Don't remind me.

**Spencer **_(Points)_: Wasn't it Nerd Camp?

**Freddie**: Yep, I told them what happened and they agreed to let me in this week. (_Holds paper up)_

**Sam** _(Suddenly interested)_: Wait, wait, wait. _(Gets up from couch on the left side and moves next to Freddie)_ You're going to be gone?

**Freddie**: A whole week.

**Sam**: _(Grabs Freddie's shoulders) _Well, then. _(begins to push him around the couch) _I guess you should start packing.

**Freddie**: Wait, why? It hasn't started yet.

**Sam**: _(Reaches the door and opens it) _I insist. I mean, no point in waiting any longer. _(Shoves Freddie out and tries to slam the door)_

**Freddie**: Wait. _(Pushes on door to prevent it from closing)_

**Sam**: _(Pushes door and Freddie is thrown back) _Okay, forget to write. Bye. _(closes door on Freddie and locks it)_

_(Sam moves back onto the couch, laying down while Freddie knocks on the door. Spencer moves to unlock it.)_

**Sam**: Wanna lose that hand?

**Spencer**: No. _(Lets go of door and walks back to Carly)_

**Gibby**: Don't you think you were a little hard on him?

**Sam**: Wanna face mama's wrath?

**Gibby**: Sure, I mean, what else am I good for? _(Gets mad, staring at Sam and Spencer) _Apparently, I'm too boring to hang out with you guys.

**Carly**: _(Confused) _Wait, why?

**Gibby**: _(Mad) _These two- _(points at Sam and Spencer) _said I was boring.

**Sam**: You wanna lose that finger?

**Carly**: _(Walks up to Sam and Spencer) _Is that true? Tell me!

**Spencer**: (_to Gibby, makes face_) No one likes a snitch.

**Sam**: What's the big deal?

**Carly**: (_shocked_) What's the big deal? Gibby is an awesome person to hang out with!

**Sam**: (_raises eyebrow_) You always thought that?

**Carly**: (_pauses_) Well, after he stopped taking his shirt off, but that doesn't matter. You two are going to spend time with Gibby all week while Freddie and I are in NERD camp.

**Spencer**: (_loud moan_) That sounds like (_emphasis_) work!

**Carly**: Okay, then. (_reaches inside the bag and pulls out foreign bacon_)

**Sam**: (_dreamy_) She's got bacon.

**Spencer**: I know.

**Carly**: Oh, so you two want (_waves bacon slowly_) this foreign bacon?

**Sam & Spencer**: (_nod_) Uh-huh

**Carly**: (_puts bacon in bag_) Well, the one who spends more time with Gibby, will win this bacon.

**Sam**: What makes you think we can't just buy our own?

**Spencer**: (_childlike_) Yeah!

**Carly**: (_to Sam_) Did you get arrested?

**Sam**: (_obviously lying_) No… Yeah.

**Spencer**: Well, I have money so take that!

**Carly**: Spencer, you flushed your wallet down the toilet yesterday.

**Spencer**: Oh, yeah.

**Gibby**: Why'd you put your wallet in toilet?

**Spencer**: (_childlike_) I wanted to see if it would float!

(_Scene changes from the loft to Gibby's_)

**Gibby**: (_waves goodbye to customers_) Sorry, (_emphasis_) GIBBY'S is closed. But, you can come back tomorrow! (_turns to see Sam on the countertop as he grabs his bag._) Is it okay for you to close up?

**Sam**: Hey, Gib (_goes in front of the counter, and says fast and in a whisper_) What do ya say we go out and get a smoothie?

**Gibby**: What?

**Sam**: _(whispered)_ I can't believe I'm doing this (_loudly_). Do you want to get a smoothie or don't you?

**Gibby**: Sorry, I already have plans with Spencer. (_goes to leave_)

**Sam**: (_grabs Gibby's arm_) Wait, you choose Spencer over me?

**Gibby**: Should've asked earlier. (_leaves_)

**Sam**: (_turns and growls_) Mama needs to get that bacon. (_turns to leave_)

(_Scene changes to Spencer and Carly in the loft_)

**Carly**: (_grabs purse from couch_) Spencer, hurry up! (_looks at watch_) It's almost six! Freddie has to be there by seven tonight!

**Spencer**: (_comes from his room_) You know (_grabs keys and stares at Carly_) Freddie's lucky to have such a nice, caring, sweet-

**Carly**: You're not getting the bacon!

**Spencer**: (_childlike_) Why not?

(_The two grab their cloaks and head outside while Freddie is almost out_)

**Freddie**: Bye, mom! (_Pause_) Yes, I packed the ointment! (_turns to Carly and his eyes widened. Tries to hide back the embarrassment and says awkwardly _) Hey, Carly. How long have you been standing there?

**Carly**: Long enough to know you (_pokes Freddie's chest_) still need your ointment.

**Freddie**: (_grabs suitcase, embarrassed_) Let's go.

(_Scene changes to Gibby and Sam in The Groovy Smoothie. They sit awkwardly around each other. Gibby looks around, Sam takes a slurp of her smoothie, and sets it down. Gibby pops his lips_)

**Sam**: Said something?

**Gibby**: Nope.

(_The two sit awkwardly around each other again._)

**Gibby**: (_slurps smoothie and realizes there's no more._) I'm out of smoothie. (_holds cup in the air_) Yo, T-Bo, Blueberry Blitz!

**T-Bo**: What do I look like? The maid?

**Sam**: This is going to be a long day.

(_Scene changes to Freddie in a clearing to the camp with Carly & Spencer_)

**Freddie**: Thanks again for the ride, Carly.

**Carly**: Any time.

**Spencer**: Um, excuse me, I drove. (_sees Carly glares at him_) I'll start the car. (_goes inside and sits on the driver's seat, sniff_) Bacon. (_looks around, hitting the gas pedal_)

**Carly:** Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.

**Freddie**: Someone needs a hug (_opens arms_) C'mon, come to Freddie. (_hugs Carly and his eyes widen_) Um, Carly.

**Carly**: Yeah, Freddie? (_breaks hug_)

**Freddie**: Where's the car? (_points to empty clearing_)

**Carly**: (_Turns_) Oh, my god! I'll call Spencer! (_searches pockets_) Oh, man! I don't have my phone! (_To Freddie_) Can I use yours?

**Freddie**: Sam broke mine, remember? It looks like you're stuck here for a week.

**Carly**: Oh, man.

_(A Kid with Braces walks up to Carly and Freddie)_

**Kid with Braces**: (_Spits after every two words_) I'm here to escort Freddie Benson to his cabin.

**Carly**: (_shudders as spit lands on her_) Oh, man!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reaching the end of Part 1 of N.E.R.D Camp. I promise that Part 2 will be up soon! :{D**


	2. iNERD Camp, Part 2

**iNerd Camp, Part 2**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, for not updating sooner, but I thought no one had read this, until I finally discovered how to check the reads.**

* * *

(_Scene blacks out and returns with Carly and Freddie standing Director Diana's office_)

**Diana**: Hello, Freddie, and who is this?

**Carly:** I'm Carly and I'm not supposed to be here! Can you call my brother, Spencer?

**Diana**: I'm sorry but to ensure real camp life, we don't have phones.

**Carly**: (_shocked_) That's so stupid. This is NERD Camp! Don't you need technology?

**Diana**: Yes, but no phones. Now, go to your cabin. Tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us.

* * *

(_Scene changes back to Seattle, Gibby and Sam walk through the hallway_)

**Sam**: So, Gibby, how's that foot of yours?

**Gibby**: It turned green and I think-

**Sam**: Okay, moving on! (_opens door_) That's weird. Why is it unlocked?

(_The two enter the apartment to see Spencer passed out on the couch_)

**Gibby**: I'll wake him (_shakes Spencer_) Spencer, wake up!

**Spencer**: No, Baby Spencer, didn't eat the shoe, Mommy.

**Sam**: Move! _(Pushes Gibby and speaks soft) _Spencer. _(Slaps him so hard he falls off the couch and lands with a thud)_

**Spencer**: OW! _(Gets up) _What was that for?

**Sam**: _(Slowly) _There was a spider on your face.

**Spencer**: Oh, thanks.

**Gibby**: Hey, where's Carly?

**Sam**: She's probably still sleeping. I'll wake her (_runs upstairs_)

**Spencer**: Gibby, was there really a spider on my face?

**Gibby**: No, but there's on right now. (_slaps Spencer across his face_) Got it!

* * *

(_Scene changes to Freddie and Carly, now wearing maroon I Heart Nerd Camp T-Shirts __in a cabin with various pieces of technology in front of them._)

**Diana**: _(Speaks through Bullhorn) _Okay nerds, today's first cabin challenge is to create a working antenna. You can use anything you want. Winners get free discontinued coupons for the Pear Store that I may have found in my pocket. GO!

**Freddie**: Okay, we're going to need two wires, a clothing hanger, and a potato.

_(Freddie's team starts to look for items while Carly takes out wires from her pockets and finds a clothing hanger. Freddie stares in confusion. Carly raises her hand, and takes out a potato from her bra.)_

**Freddie**: Where did you get all that?

**Carly**: _(Shudders) _You don't want to know.

**Freddie**: _(Looks confused)_

* * *

_(Scene changes to the loft with Spencer & Gibby)_

**Sam**: _(Shouting from stairs) _Spencer!

**Spencer**: _(Gets up) _What is it? What's wrong?

**Sam**: _(Runs down stairs) _Carly's not here! I checked everywhere!

**Spencer**: What?! _(pants fall revealing duck boxers)_

**Gibby**: Duck boxers?

**Spencer**: Again?! _(Pulls pants up)_

**Sam**: Guys, we have to focus! Carly's not here and-_(smiles)_ Carly's not here.

**Gibby**: And?

**Sam**: _(walks to the freezer and opens it) _Look what is here. _(comes out holding the bacon with one hand) _The foreign bacon.

**Spencer & Gibby**: _(Get on knees) _We love you bacon!

* * *

_(Sam smiles as scene changes to Carly and Freddie in N.E.R.D Camp)_

**Carly**: _(Walking back and forth across the cabin) _I'm freaking out Freddie! Freaking out!

**Freddie: **I'm having tons of fun.

**Carly**: Well, you didn't have to Active-A-App or attend a seminar about the uses and futures of hard drives!

**Freddie**: Actually I did.

**Carly**: But you enjoyed it!

**Freddie**: _(Gets up from bed and grabs Carly) _Calm down.

**Carly**: _(Breaks free and yells) _NEVER TELL A WOMAN TO CALM DOWN!

**Freddie: **_(Backs away with his hands raised) _Relax. I smuggled the Potato Antenna from the challenge this morning. _(Holds up the device) _All we have to do is connect this to my PearPad, climb the highest building so we can get an access point and contact Spencer via web chat.

**Carly**: Via?

**Freddie**: I say via.

**Carly**: Okay

**Freddie**: _(holds the potato antenna and starts to connect it to the PearPad) _Time to get to work potato, or antenna?

**Carly**: You can call it Potenna. _(starts to chuckle)_

**Freddie**: That-that wasn't good.

**Carly**: I know!

* * *

_(Scene changes to the loft where Spencer, Sam, and Gibby are eating bacon.)_

**Gibby**: _(to Spencer) _What are you doing?

**Spencer**: _(clicks on his PearPad) _Checking my messages.

**Sam**: Don't care. _(Eats bacon dreamily) _I LOVE this bacon!

**Gibby**: Man, how can foreign bacon taste so good? _(Eats bacon)_

**Spencer**: Don't think, just eat!

_(The three eat the bacon and moan in happiness and pleasure.)_

* * *

_(Scene shifts to N.E.R.D Camp where Carly and Freddie are sitting on the roof of their cabin)_

**Carly**: I hope this works.

**Freddie**: _(Raises eyebrow) _Are you doubting Freddie Benson?

**Carly**: No, I just need to get out of here soon!

**Freddie**: And why is that?

**Carly**: Someone asked me if I knew how many megabytes are in a PearPad.

**Freddie**: So?

**Carly**: I knew the answer _(starts to cry)_

**Freddie**: There, there. _(Carly leans on Freddie and he pats her back when the PearPad beeps) _Carly, it worked.

**Carly**: Move! _(Pushes Freddie away and clicks on Spencer's Screen Name)_

* * *

_(Scene changes to the loft and Spencer notices his computer requesting chat.)_

**Spencer**: It's Carly.

**Sam**: Answer it!

_(Following Scene over Video Chat)_

**Carly**: Spencer, are you there?

**Spencer**: _(Eating bacon) _Kiddo, where are you?

**Carly**: I'm at N.E.R.D Camp! Come get me! _(stares at Spencer and notices bacon) _Are you eating the foreign bacon?

**Spencer**: _(obviously lying) _No.

**Carly**: There's bacon on your face!

**Spencer**: _(Tries to take it off with tongue as Carly watches confused) _See ya Carls! I'll be there at 8:00!

* * *

_(Video Chat ends. Spencer turns off video chat and spins on his chair to see Sam and Gibby sleeping on the couch with Sam hugging bacon)_

**Spencer: **_(Walks toward Sam and whispers) _Sam, wake up. _(Smiles and prepares to slap her face)_

**Sam**: _(eyes closed) _Touch me and I'll kill you.

_(Spencer lowers his hand)_

* * *

_(Scene changes to Carly and Freddie, now on the steps of the cabin, in N.E.R.D Camp)_

**Carly**: Yes, in an hour, I'll be leaving Geekville.

**Freddie**: N.E.R.D Camp

**Carly**: Same difference!

**Diana**: _(Walks up to them) _You'll be doing what?

**Carly**: I'm leaving this loser camp with dignity and stupidness! _(Trips and falls onto the ground) _Okay, just stupidness.

**Freddie**: _(Worried) _Carly, are you okay?

**Carly**: Yeah. _(Is helped up by Freddie)_

**Diana**: Let's see if you'll be okay after I'm through with the both of you.

_(Smiles evilly and Scene changes to Carly and Freddie shining a shipment of PearPads. A truck is in the distance with many boxes of PearPads. A huge stack of already shine PearPads are in the distance.)_

**Carly**: _(Shining a PearPad) _This is cruel and unusual punishment.

**Diana**: _(evilly) _Well, we're not in America!

**Freddie**: Actually, we are.

_(Spencer's RV pulls up and Spencer, Gibby, and Sam, carrying a bag, come out and walks up to them. Freddie and Carly walk toward them. )_

**Carly**: Spencer! _(Hugs him) _How'd you get here so fast?

**Spencer**: I attached rockets to the car!

**Carly**: _(Look changes from happiness to worry) _You did what?

**Gibby**: You should've seen it. It was awesome!

_(The car zooms toward the shipment of PearPads, destroying it)_

**Diana**: _(Angry)_ You destroyed my PearPads! I hope you have a million dollars!

**Spencer: **You know funny story, I flushed my wallet down the toilet.

**Diana**: Am I laughing?!

**Gibby**: _(Takes out wallet and raises a dollar bill) _I got a buck.

**Spencer**: _(Emphasis)_ GIBBY!

**Diana**: Then you'll just have to work for it!

**Sam**: Whoa, whoa, whoa! _(Walks to the front of the group and lifts the bag of bacon in front of her.) _What if we give you bacon?

**Diana**: _(Expression changes from angry to shocked) _B-bacon?

**Sam**: Bacon.

**Diana**: Wha-what type of bacon?

**Sam**: Foreign _(Holds up the bag)_

**Diana**: You're free to go!

**Carly**: Let's get out of here! _(The friends except Freddie get in the Pear Store Delivery Truck and it zooms off)_

**Freddie**: _(Hurt) _They didn't even say goodbye.

**Diana**: _(Scarves her face with bacon) _Yeah, keep wiping!

_(Freddie sadly goes back and sits, wiping a PearPad while Diana buries herself with bacon, and scene ends)_

**THE END!**


End file.
